Future
by WincestSounds
Summary: 5 years later, Peter would've never expected to love him so much. And now, he couldn't imagine life without Gabriel Gray. Petlar, Short and sweet. Takes place in the 5 year future with little Noah.


**Future**

* * *

><p>By: KaKaVegeGurl<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

There's tons of fics about Past!Peter coming along to find out that him and Gabriel are a couple in the 5 years later episode 'I Am Become Death'. But not many people seem to write what it would've been like for Future!Peter before hand, had that been the case.

So I wrote this little short in memory of a future that won't happen.

Enjoy and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

~KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

><p><strong>Side Notes:<strong>

Whether I'm right or wrong,

There's no phrase that hits.

Like an ocean needs the sand,

Or a dirty old shoe that fits.

And if all the world was perfect,

I would only ever want to see your scars.

You know they can have their universe,

We'll be in the dirt designing stars.

And darlin' you know,

You make me feel,

So beautiful.

Nowhere else in the world I wanna be.

You make me feel,

So beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>A Short<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter stomps off the dirt from his shoes at the doorstep before walking into the nice, quiet house in front of him. He closes the door behind him and hears an almost expected squeal of delight from the other room.<p>

Immediately, he drops the pack from his shoulders and prepares himself, bending his knees and lowering his body, outstretching his arms as the small boy appears around the corner of the wall, running for him.

"Noah!" Peter shouts in feigned surprise, the grin wide on his face as the small boy runs to him, he scoops little Noah up and hugs him close, "Hey, kiddo. I missed you."

"Missed you too," the boy says, laughing happily, "Where did you go? What did you see?"

Peter pulls Noah back to look in his eyes and gives the kid a mischievous grin, "I was in Japan, kiddo. Visiting Hiro."

The boy's eyes are wide in surprise as he grabs the front of Peter's jacket, "Hiro?" He asks, "Is he coming to visit?"

"Maybe some time soon," Peter says and tackles the kids stomach with tickles, "Have you been taking care of Gabriel for me?"

"Him? Taking care of me?"

Peter stops, holding the giggling boy in his arms, and looks up to see Gabriel standing at the edge of the wall, propped against it with his own arms crossed over his chest.

The taller man has a loving smile on his face as he watches them.

Peter put Noah down, standing back up and walking to Gabriel, "Hey."

Gabriel pushes off the side of the wall and pulls Peter into his arms, melting into a warm kiss.

The boy at the door grins wide as he picks up Peter's bag and runs into the livingroom with it, leaving his fathers alone.

Gabriel breaks from the kiss finally, taking a breath and combing his calloused fingers through Peter's short, slicked back hair. "I missed you."

Peter nods, closing his eyes and leaning against the touch, "I missed you too."

They walk into the kitchen together, the sizzling smell of steak and fry wafting through the air, and Peter joins Gabriel in finishing dinner.

"I'm glad you got home for this," Gabriel says as he made up the plates, "I've been making big meals since you left. It's hard to tell when you'll come back."

Peter nods as he walks off into the livingroom, "I'm sorry, Gabe." He tackles the kid on the livingroom floor, who was watching television, scooping him up and hauling him to the kitchen like a football.

Gabriel sets the plates before them, pulls his apron from his waist and shakes his head, "It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Am I not always safe?"

Gabriel laughs, "I guess. Well," he stops and meets Peter's eyes before taking a bite of his steak, "no, you're not really _that _safe."

"Not as safe as you want me to be?" Peter asks, watching Gabriel's expression.

The taller man shrugs nonchalantly, "It has to be done, I know that. And you're the most powerful, Peter. I know it has to be you that does it. But Claire's out there, and I know she's just waiting for the right moment to take you out. I can't help worrying over it constantly."

Peter stares as Gabriel bows his head to fight the emotions from showing plainly over his face, but he fails at it. "You deserve better."

Gabriel looks back up, eyes meeting Peter's as he frowns, "No. I want–need you. There's nothing more I would ever want, Peter. You know that."

Peter blows on a fork full of broccoli before swallowing them whole, "I do," he says, chewing, "But I really wish I could just stay here with you. I feel like there's no time for us to... to do anything... Anymore."

"There's always time," Gabriel says, smiling wisely at him, "Peter, you have all the time in the world. We both do, you know that."

Peter ruffles Noah's hair, "Sometimes I forget that I do, I guess. But that doesn't mean that there aren't things I want... now."

"It's just," Gabriel starts, "I feel useless sometimes,, knowing that I could be out there, helping you–"

"I don't want that," Peter interrupts him, "You're not well, you're not... I want you here." And his eyes say it to Gabriel, _I want you safe. And I want everyone else safe too._

Gabriel nods, "I know. But I'm just as good as you, you could use me. We'd be good together."

Peter smiles, leaning over the table and kissing Gabriel intensely before he sits back down, "We already are."

The boy watching them both grins as Gabriel rolls his eyes.

"You're Daddy Peter is such a sap, isn't he, Noah?" Gabriel asks and the boy starts giggling.

Peter laughs too, "It's true though," he polishes off the rest of the food on his plate, "But really, you know why you can't go out there."

Gabriel nods as he finishes his food too, "Yeah, they can ignore me far better while I'm in here. While I stay put and out of sight."

"I've got an idea though," Peter says softly, "I have to go back."

Gabriel stops picking up the plates and looks at him, "Do you think that's wise? I mean, it's not safe to tamper with things, Peter."

"Nothing is ever safe," Peter stands and picks up the rest of the plates from the table and takes them into the kitchen, "But I'll save it for tomorrow, after waffles."

Gabriel grins wide, "Alright."

Peter moves to the taller man and pulls him into a sweet kiss, "I shouldn't be gone that long."

"You always say that, just before you're gone for a while," Gabriel chuckles.

Noah runs from the kitchen, back into the livingroom to watch the television again.

Peter watches him go before turning back to Gabriel, pulling his face down and kissing him deeply, he runs his fingers through Gabriel's beard, bites at it before pressing their lips together again.

"Do I need to trim?" The taller man laughs as Peter kisses at the corner of Gabriel's jaw.

"No, never," he says softly, his hands grabbing at the back of Gabriel's neck, "In fact, you should grow it out more for me."

"But then I look like an older man."

Peter laughs at the comment, "Who says that's a bad thing?"

"You'll still look like you're thirty at worst," Gabriel whispers against the shell of Peter's ear, "I'll look like some old man looking for younger meat."

Peter feels the shivers down his spine, the hair raising on the back of his neck as the Watchmaker slips his hand around to grab at Peter's ass.

Gabriel stops then and shrugs, "I guess I could, if you want me to so badly."

"I do," The empath insists, rubbing their cheeks together, "I want to feel the rough stubble brushing against my thighs."

The taller man's face reddens as he grins, "You're tightly wound," he says, raising his hands to rub Peter's shoulders, "aren't you?"

Peter nods as he hugs Gabriel close and nips his ear, "It's been so long."

"Three weeks," The taller man whispers, "Not your longest."

"Hours, minutes, any time is too long without you."

Gabriel wraps his arms around Peter's body and pulls him flush to his chest, kisses Peter's neck as he slides a hand under the younger man's shirt, "Well then, we'll have to make it extra special then."

Peter grins at this and nods.

"But," Gabriel pulls away, clearing his throat, "Maybe when it's time for bed, because we've got an interested and entertained viewer."

They both turn back to see little Noah standing there with his purple stuffed animal, grinning widely.

"Oh?" Peter asks in surprise, raising a brow at the kid, "What are you looking at, french fry?"

Noah giggles, "Daddy is being sappy again," he says as he turns to run back into the livingroom, but he's too slow.

Peter's right behind him and snatches him up from the ground, running through the house and crashing with Noah on the couch.

The small boy is giggling and laughing, squealing so loud that it even brings a chuckle out of Gabriel.

He follows after them and watches as Peter pushes up Noah's shirt and blows raspberries on the kid's tummy. Then he starts to tickle him again.

Noah's squealing with delight, "Help! Daddy, save me."

"'Save me'?" Peter roars in a deep, silly voice, "Daddy Gabe can do absolutely nothing to save you, little child."

"I can't?" Gabriel moves to them and makes as if he'll stop Peter.

But the empath sits straight up and turns to kiss Gabriel on the lips, "Of course not, because I know Daddy Gabe's one weakness. The Kiss From the Beast. He's instantly weakened, paralyzed even. Unable to do a thing to stop me."

Gabriel raises a brow at Peter, "Is that so?"

"It is," Peter says, "Now you can do nothing." He turns back and blows a loud raspberry on Noah's tummy.

Noah, giggling, grabs Peter's shoulder to push him away before he takes a big breath.

Peter stops, pulls back and looks down at him, "You're so weak," he laughs, "I've got you captured and you're going to go to sleep on me?"

Noah's eyes flutter closed and he pretends to be fast asleep. He even gets out a little fake snore.

Peter pulls him up and holds him close, "Alright champ, you're right, let's get you to bed."

* * *

><p>Gabriel watches from the doorway as Peter reads the small book to Noah. The boy watches him intensely.<p>

"It infected my system like poison. A permanent thought; scarring over the folds of my brain. Maybe she knows Geometry. Maybe she can help me out," Peter says, bookmarks the space in the book and closes it.

Noah smiles wide, "What's Geometry?"

Peter shrugs as he stands and tucks the small boy into bed, "It's really difficult math, stuff you won't be doing for a good while."

Noah nods as the scarred man moves down and kisses him, hugging him before he turns the light off.

"Good night, Noah," he whispers.

Noah closes his eyes, "Night."

Peter turns back to Gabriel and they close the bedroom door.

They walk to their room and Peter puts the book up on the shelf.

"I don't think Noah's ever been so interested in a book I've read before."

Gabriel smiles at him and they stare at each other for a moment in silence. He moves slowly to Peter, then takes the Empath's face up in his hands, kissing him softly.

Peter's hands go to his forearms immediately, he opens his lips in need as Gabriel's tongue probes forward into his mouth and they brush against one another. He can't stop the moan that escapes his lips. He's been needing this. There's really nothing quite like coming home.

Gabriel starts to unbutton Peter's dress shirt, kissing down the younger man's neck.

Peter arches his back and looks up to the roof as Gabriel nips and sucks his collar bone, "Oh," he gasps, his fingers trace the beard up Gabriel's chin, by his ear, and then tangles them through his hair.

"Peter," Gabriel pulls back and pushes the shirt from the smaller man's shoulders. He lifts Peter up, wrapping the thin legs around his own waist and moving them both over to the bed.

Peter stares up at him as he's laid down, and Gabriel stares back.

The taller man leans down low, places kisses over Peter's scar, lightly feathering his beard against the other's cheek.

Peter reaches his arms up and removes Gabriel's glasses slowly, closing them and laying them on the night stand. He reaches up again, pulls the sweater over Gabriel's head and tosses it to the floor.

Gabriel grabs him by the back of his neck, tangling the fingers of his right hand in Peter's hair and smashing their lips together. He presses their hips tightly against each other and gets the scarred man below him to hiss out in surprise.

Peter allows the severe domination as Gabriel shoves him back down and removes his pants. He sits up as Gabriel straightens and stares up at him expectantly.

The younger reaches forward and unbuttons, unzips Gabriel's pants, then pulls them down his hips.

Gabriel stands up completely, pulls his jeans away and then dominates over Peter again, climbing onto him and taking his wrists up, holding the empath against the bed sheets. He trails his fingers down Peter's forearms, freezing his left wrist and heating his right with fire.

The empath moans loudly as Gabriel heats the room, the cold of his right hand stings and he thrusts his hips up to press them to the other man.

"Patience," Gabriel whispers in his ear, he licks the shell of it, sucks in an earlobe, heating it with fire before he bites down on it. The copper taste hits his tongue just as Peter lets out a shaky breath.

Gabriel takes off his plain white shirt, runs his fingers over Peter's scar, tracing it adoringly before the taller man begins to move down Peter's body, licking his chest, breathing over his defined stomach, dipping his mouth into Peter's belly button.

Peter fights to buck up into the feeling of Gabriel sucking at his stomach, slipping his own hand under Peter's boxers, trailing his fingers through the soft hair at the base of the younger man's cock.

"Gabriel," Peter moans below him and then the larger man takes him up in his mouth. He throws his head back and arches against the bed, "Gabriel, please!"

The slurping sounds fill his ears and he thrusts up into the accepting mouth, "Fuck."

Gabriel pulls back up the body and stares predatorily at Peter before attacking his mouth again, the younger man is needy as he grabs him up and drags him over the bed, he lays them so that Peter is half on his pillows and half in Gabriel's lap.

"Touch me," the empath moans, wanting.

Gabriel chuckles and pulls Peter's hands away from his face, he holds them up above their heads again, this time with one hand, as he uses the other to call the lubricant to him, pouring some in his palm and coating his hard cock in it.

Peter groans needily, watching the action, "Gabe, please."

Gabriel takes Peter's left leg and throws it up over his shoulder before he thrusts hard into the smaller man. He doesn't prepare Peter's body, lather it up or stretch it out, doesn't even hesitate as he buries himself in the heat.

The empath arches his back and gasps in shock as he's invaded, eyes staring down, watching Gabriel's hips thrusting forward, his mouth opening wide as he's filled. His hands struggle to break free but Gabriel grips them tighter.

"Is that better?" The taller man whispers huskily into his ear.

Peter nods, "Yes," he hisses as Gabriel begins to thrust harder and slower. "Oh god, Sylar."

The older man smiles wide and he lets go of Peter's wrists so that he can claw, "Watch me, Peter."

Their eyes meet as Gabriel times their thrusts, breath coming in huffs together, sweat building in a sheen over their skin.

"Please," Peter gasps as Gabriel pushes the tips of their noses together.

"Say it again," Gabriel breathes out, voice darker and more husky then before.

"Sylar," Peter pants between thrusts, "Please, Sylar."

The Watchmaker puts his thumb against his forefinger and middle finger, "Beg me."

Peter's eyes water as he stares up at Gabriel, the thrusts coming in harder now and he covers Gabriel's hand before him with his own, "Please, Sylar. I need it, please."

Gabriel nods, rubbing his fingers together.

The reaction is immediate and satisfying. Peter, arching his back, grabbing the moving fingers with his and forcing them to move faster, "Oh," he gasps, legs gripping tight around Gabriel, "Yes."

The larger man, pounding into him, telekinesis smoothing over Peter's body, inside of him and around his most sensitive areas, waits until Peter's coming undone at last to release himself.

They roll over, Gabriel grabbing him up close and kissing his lips as their breathing comes down together.

Peter drowses on his chest, sleepy and overwhelmed with pleasure.

He's barely conscious, barely capable of speech, as Gabriel takes them up to wash the evidence away, lathering soap and shampoo into their skin, calmly drying them both and laying back down in the bed, folding around in the comforter before sleep takes over completely at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes:<strong>

Just a sweet short, that is all. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review, ask fer more, whatever. XP

~KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
